Prvi puta od kad pamtim
Prvi puta od kad pamtim (For the first time in forever) je pjesma iz Disneyjevog animiranog filma Snježno kraljevstvo. Pjesmu pjevaju Ana i Elza. Ana se veseli što će ponovno vidjeti ljude zbog sestrine krunidbe. U međuvremenu, Elzin strah da će otkriti svoje moći pred svima postaje sve jači. Hrvatsku verziju pjesme izvode Sementa Rajhard kao Ana i Nataša Mirković kao Elza. Glavna pjesma= Ana: Otvoren prozor, vrata sva Da može se to nisam znala ja Gle, iznosi se fini porculan Godinama lutam sobama Napokon nešto se događa Otvorene dveri mame van Tu doći će pravi ljudi Moglo bi bit nezgodno Al potpuno sam spremna ja za to Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim U ovom dvorcu bit će bal Prvi puta od kad pamtim Nosit će me glazbe val Ne znam je li to mučnina Ili samo tremica Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim Nisam sama ja "Jedva čekam sve upoznati" "A što ako dođe onaj pravi?" U haljinici ja već vidim se Zabava baš tada počinje Montirana ko krasan spomenik I odjednom njega ugledam Visok i lijep, sve kao san Njupam čokoladu, al sam šik I onda pričamo svu večer A on zgodan, fin i mlad Sve potpuno je drugo neg do sad Prvi puta od kad pamtim Smijat će se ovdje svi Prvi puta od kad pamtim Netko me i zamijeti I znam da to su snovi I maštarije Al prvi puta od kad pamtim Bar šansu imam ja Elza: Ne vjeruj im, sve taji ti Radi to što od tebe traže svi Skrij svu, moć tu Pretvaraj se Tek tren nepažnje razotkriva sve Ali tek na jedan dan! Ana: Al tek na jedan dan! Elza: Teško čekat je! Ana: Teško čekat je! Elza: Dvorska stražo otvori, sad sve! Ana i Elza: Sad sve! Ana: Prvi puta od kad pamtim Elza: Ne vjeruj im, sve taji ti Ana: Ostvarit mogla bih svoj san Elza: Radi to što od tebe traže svi Ana: I mijenjat svoj osamljen svijet Elza: Skrij sve Ana: Za ljubav prave plam! Elza: Skrij svu moć tu, obuzdaj se! Ana: Znam da kraj je sutra svemu I da danas je taj dan! Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim Prvi puta od kad pamtim Sretna jurim van! |-|Repriza= Ana: "Molim te, nemoj opet bježati!" Ne odguruj me Ne moraš više udaljavat se Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim Ja napokon sve znam Prvi puta od kad pamtim Tu sam da ti ruku dam "Siđimo s ove gore zajedno!" Nemoj bojat se Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim Ja sam uz tebe Elza: Ana! Brzo moraš poć Dom čeka te Upij sunca sjaj, otvori prozore Ana: "Da, ali..." Elza: "Dobro!" Želiš ti Al pusti me Da sama sam jer oslobodih se Što dalje moraš biti od mene Ana: Al postoji problem Elza: A kakav to problem? Ana: Zar nisi svjesna sveg? Elza: Nisam svjesna čeg? Ana: Arendel sad guši dubok snijeg Elza: "Molim?" Ana: "Pa ono, stvorila si vječnu zimu...posvuda" Elza: "Posvuda?" Ana: "Ali u redu je, možeš ti to i odmrznuti" Elza: "Ne, ne mogu, ne znam kako!" Ana: "Sigurno možeš, ja znam da možeš!" Ana: Jer prvi puta od kad pamtim Elza: Ooo, uzalud mi svi moji sni! Ana: Ne mora te biti strah Elza: Još vije oluja u meni Ana: Kad smo skupa sve je lako Elza: Ne kontroliram se! Ana: Otopit ćemo leden zrak Elza: Ooo, Ana ti još pogoršavaš sve! Ana: Ne brini Elza: Taj urok lud! Ana: Već stiže sunca sjaj! Elza: Bježi od tud! Ana: Riješit ćemo tu stvar skupa Elza: Ne.... Ana: I ovoj zimi stat na kraj Elza: Ne... Ana: Sve će biti dobro, znam! Elza: I ne!!!! Pjesma Kategorija:Pjesme Kategorija:Pjesme iz filma "Snježno kraljevstvo"